


never without you

by rainbowsandgucci



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blasphemy, Established Relationship, Gay Love is more powerful than god, Introspection, M/M, Nicky's in love, Religion, maybe? - Freeform, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsandgucci/pseuds/rainbowsandgucci
Summary: She hasn’t asked, most likely isn’t sure how to approach him about it quite yet (the topic of faith is so heavy andseriousamongst mortals) but she will. She will.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	never without you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lot shorter than what i'd normally post, but i liked it so here it is. hope someone enjoys it <3

Nile still prays.

Nicky sees her do it frequently. Watches her grab her necklace, bow her head, and talk to a God she believes has given her this life she now has.

She hasn’t asked yet, but Nicky’s also noticed how she looks back at him, when she’s done conversing with God and opens her eyes, meets his gaze and is unashamed, unwavering in her faith.

She hasn’t asked, most likely isn’t sure how to approach him about it quite yet (the topic of faith is so heavy and _serious_ amongst mortals) but she will. She will.

“ _Do you believe in God?_ ” She’ll ask. There will be a crease between her eyebrows, she’ll be nervously playing with her necklace, or her hair, or maybe even the dagger Joe and Nicky had gifted her with a few months into her immortality.

Nicky will tell her yes, of course he does, because how can he not when he has Joe? The love of his life, his _everything_ , his Yusuf.

The way Joe says his name, calls him _Nicolo_ , always gentling and filled with love, like it’s a prayer. It practically begs Nicky to believe in a higher power.

Joe holds his hand, cradles it in his own like it promises redemption, and Nicky is filled with the same fear he thinks someone faced with an angel would feel.

When Nicky speaks, Joe listens, and reveres his words as though they were scripture.

He kisses Nicky like he’s taking communion, swallowing every breath and sound Nicky makes as if it were the body and blood of Christ, shed time and time again so he can continue to live.

Nicky has become accustomed to Joe’s touch, caressing every inch of his body as if it was meant to be adored and treasured, like it’s a _gift_ from God.

Nicolo has died, a thousand and one times, and each time he is kissed by Yusuf and brought back to life, he knows he is baptized anew. Because of Yusuf’s love, because of his adoration, Nicolo knows he is worthy of love, redemption, heaven and everything else religion may have to offer.

But he also knows that without Joe by his side, he doesn’t desire any of it.

Maybe Nicky doesn’t believe in God, not really, but he believes his lover’s touch is holy, his love unwavering, and his vengeance swift and righteous if any harm comes to Nicky. That’s more than any god has ever offered Nicky, more than any prayer has ever done for the world.

No, Nicky doesn’t know if God exists, but his love for Joe does, as does Joe’s love for him, and it's _good_ and pure, and holier than anything he remembers the bible ever telling him.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this [on tumblr](https://queereightiesheartthrob.tumblr.com/post/630195680873480193/nile-still-prays-nicky-sees-her-do-it) too :)
> 
> come say hi!


End file.
